Rainbow Love
by purple.unicorn91
Summary: [EXO FanFic] Kau tahu pelangi? Sangat indah bukan? Begitu pula dengan cerita cinta di SM highschool yang penuh dengan warna-warni / you'll find SuLay, KaiSoo, HunHan, BaekYeol, KrAy, and SuDo love stories here/ genderswitch for uke/ mind to r n r?
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Rainbow Love

**Author : **Purple Unicorn

**Cast(s) :** EXO members, and other SM artists as cameo

**Pairing(s) : **various pairings

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer :** EXO milik Tuhan dan SM entertainment ^_^

**Warning** : genderswitch and typo everywhere. mianhae ~_~

**a/n** : fanfic pertama saya di ffn. Im sorry if it's really bad story. enjoy my ff ^_^

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPTER I**

**✿ That Sad Stare ✿  
**

Seoul di pagi hari. Hawa dingin masih begitu terasa walaupun matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya. Samar-samar masih tercium aroma basah hujan karena hujan deras yang mengguyur Seoul semalam. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diluar untuk memulai aktivitasnya harus menggigil kedinginan walaupun sudah mengenakan jaket atau cardigan untuk membuat mereka hangat. Namun hawa dingin tidak begitu berpengaruh pada seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Namja yang memiliki senyuman manis itu bernama Kim Joonmyun. Joonmyun bersyukur karena seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya sekarang sudah cukup membuatnya hangat. Ya, kemeja putih dilapisi blazer abu-abu gelap serta celana panjang yang berwarna senada adalah seragam SM highschool tempat Joonmyun bersekolah saat ini. Joonmyun harus ekstra hati-hati mengayuh sepedanya karena jalanan yang masih licin. Dan tentu saja Joonmyun tidak ingin seragam sekolah kebanggaannya itu harus kotor karena melewati jalanan yang becek.

Senyuman di wajah Joonmyun semakin lebar saat plang SM highchool mulai terlihat. Joonmyun hampir mendekati parkiran sepeda saat klakson mobil mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Uh! Sombong sekali" umpat Joonmyun saat sebuah mobil mercedes silver melintas disebelahnya. Joonmyun tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Sang pemilik mobil adalah namja tampan dan keren yang digilai hampir seluruh yeoja di sekolahnya. Tidak hanya ketampanannya yang membuat yeoja betekuk lutut di hadapannya, namun juga statusnya sebagai anak pemilik SM highschool membuatnya cukup disegani disana.

Joonmyun masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke mobil mercedes silver itu setelah berhenti di parkiran. Namja pemilik mobil keluar dengan elegannya, mengarahkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Seandainya yang dilihat Joonmyun sekarang adalah adegan sebuah film, Joonmyun membayangkan cahaya bling-bling berkilauan yang menghiasi tubuh namja itu. Sang namja mengacak rambut blondenya membuat rambutnya bukan terlihat berantakan namun malah terlihat semakin seksi. Nametag di blazer abu-abunya bertuliskan Wu Yifan berkilap karena memantulkan cahaya sinar matahari pagi. Ya, namja itu bernama Yifan, namun Yifan hanya akan merespon jika orang memanggil namanya dengan Kris. Joonmyun sendiri tidak tahu darimana Yifan mendapatkan nama itu.

Kris berjalan –bahkan cara berjalannya saja seperti model yang sedang berjalan di catwalk- ke arah pintu mobil penumpang. Dan saat namja itu membukanya, terlihat seorang yeoja berwajah cantik masih duduk di kursi penumpang. Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajaknya keluar. Sang yeoja terlihat ragu meraih tangan Kris, namun akhirnya meraihnya juga. Saat sudah keluar dari mobil, sang yeoja sedikit kesulitan membetulkan posisi tas berwarna ungu di punggungnya, -sepertinya karena tasnya terlalu berat, pikir Joonmyun- dan Kris dengan manisnya membantu membetulkan posisi tas sang yeoja. Sang yeoja mengucapkan terima kasih, tersenyum menampakkan dimplenya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Pemandangan yang membuat ber awww ria bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Namun sayangnya tidak bagi Joonmyun.

Joonmyun juga mengenal sang yeoja. Yeoja itu adalah Zhang Yixing. Yeoja itu pernah menjadi... ah! Joonmyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus semua memori tentang seorang Zhang Yixing. Zhang Yixing sudah dicap sebagai masa lalu di kamus kehidupan seorang Kim Joonmyun. Ya, semenjak Kris dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa Yixing telah menjadi miliknya.

Semua siswa di SM highschool, bahkan guru-guru sekalipun menganggap Kris dan Yixing sebagai perfect couple. Couple yang saling melengkapi menyayangi satu sama lain, couple yang tidak akan terpisahkan selamanya dan bla bla bla. Semua pasti berpendapat tentang betapa sempurnanya hubungan mereka. Tapi bagi Joonmyun 'perfect' hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Joonmyun bisa melihat jelas dari sorot mata Yixing saat membalas tatapan mata dari sang kekasih. Itu bukan tatapan mata berbinar-binar penuh kasih sayang milik Yixing yang biasa Joonmyun lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Joonmyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam saat Kris merangkul Yixing dan meninggalkan parkiran mobil menuju kelas mereka.

**XOXO**

**✿ Tali Sepatu Sehunie ✿**

Suasana di dalam SM highschool mulai ramai. Siswa-siswa yang sudah datang duluan ke sekolah menunggu waktu jam masuk sekolah dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang berkumpul bersama teman-teman diluar sambil membicarakan gosip terbaru di sekolah, ada yang sedang sibuk membaca buku pelajaran dengan serius karena ujian yang akan diadakan di kelas mereka, ada yang menyiapkan contekan, ada yang berlarian kesana kemari seperti anak kecil, ada yang sedang sarapan karena di rumah belum sempat sarapan, dan ada pula yang sedang duduk di kursi taman sekolah sambil memandang sepatu yang dikenakannya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Sang namja tampan yang sedang memandang sepatunya itu bernama Oh Sehun, siswa yang masih duduk di kelas 1 sma di SM highschool.

"Yah! Sehun ah. Sedang apa?" seorang yeoja memanggil namanya menghentikan kegiatan autis Sehun.

"Ah Kyungthoo nuna~" Sehun tersenyum dan seketika matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang terlihat sangat lucu

"Ya ampun. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, namaku bukan Kyungthoo tapi Kyungsoo. Kyung-sssoo~~" protes sang yeoja bernama Kyungsoo sambil mengucapkan namanya dengan nada frustasi. Sepertinya Kyungsoo baru saja datang ke sekolah, terlihat dari tas berwarna coklat dengan gantungan kunci pororo yang masih tersampir di pundaknya.

"Uhh mianhae nuna. Aku kan cadel" kata Sehun dengan nada pelan sambil memasang ekspresi terluka. Mata berbentuk bulan sabit lucu milik Sehun berubah menjadi puppie eyes yang menggetarkan siapa saja yang melihatnya, termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Ah ne nee. Iya. Tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo mendengus pelan saat melihat ekspresi Sehun berubah menjadi ekspresi anak kecil lagi.

"Nuna nuna! Lihat thepatuku!" kata Sehun bersemangat sambil menunjuk sepatunya.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo memandang heran tali sepatu milik Sehun. "Waeyo?" mata bulat besar milik Kyungsoo penuh dengan binar-binar penasaran.

"Ada yang berbeda tidak?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Hmm" Kyungsoo memandang sepatu berwarna biru milik Sehun serius. Tidak ada yang aneh. Bahkan septau itu bersih tanpa noda. "Tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Ugh lihat lagi nuna" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk melihatnya lebih teliti. Dan Kyungsoo masih belum menemukan apa yang berbeda dengan sepatu Sehun hari ini.

"Hufff. tidak ada yang berbeda Sehun ah. Tali sepatumu saja yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Itu saja"

"NUNA! JUSTRU ITU YANG MEMBUAT THEPATUKU BERBEDA HARI INI! TALI THEPATUNYA AKU YANG MENGIKATNYA THENDIRI TAU TIDAK?!" seketika suara Sehun membahana di seluruh sekolah menghentikan semua aktivitas di sekolah selama beberapa detik karena mereka memandang Sehun cengok.

"Sssssttttt!" Kyungsoo langsung duduk disebelah Sehun sambil membekap mulutnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum meringis membalas tatapan siswa-siswa yang menatap mereka aneh. Syukurlah beberapa detik kemudian aktivitas sekolah kembali normal.

"Jadi yang membuat sepatumu berbeda hari ini tali sepatunya?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kesal. Sehun mengangguk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Nuna apa tali thepatunya benar-benar berantakan?" tanya Sehun masih dengan pout di bibirnya.

"Hmmm... Hehehee" Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. "I-Iyaa"

"Berarti aku belum dewatha. Berarti Lulu nuna akan menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya terus" Sehun kembali ke keadaan gloomynya. Lulu yang dimaksud oleh Sehun adalah Xi Luhan, yeojachingu Sehun yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Yeoja itu adalah senior di SM high school atau kelas 3 sma, dan Luhan tergabung di organisasi sekolah dengan Kyungsoo. Itu sebabnya kenapa Sehun bisa kenal dekat dengan yeoja yang duduk disampingnya sekarang.

"Sehun ah.. Apa seorang namja bisa dibilang dewasa hanya karena mengikat tali sepatunya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan selembar daun kering yang jatuh di kepala Sehun barusan.

"Lulu nuna bilang theperti itu. Aku harus bitha mengikat tali thepatuku dengan benar baru nuna akan menganggapku dewatha. Biathanya memang umma yang membantuku mengikat tali thepatu. Tapi aku bothan diperlakukan seperti adik kecil terus sama Lulu nuna, jadinya pagi ini aku yang mengikat tali thepatuku thendiri" curhat Sehun.

"Hmm..arasso.." tangan Kyungsoo yang digunakan untuk membersihkan daun kering tadi sekarang mengelus kepala Sehun dengan sayang. "Semangat Sehun ah. Nuna yakin kamu bisa berubah menjadi dewasa. Eh bagaimana kalau aku ajarkan mengikat tali sepatu?" tawar Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bukan karena apa, tapi Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat pagi Sehun yang cerah ceria mendadak gloomy.

"Eung!" kata Sehun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. Kyungsoo mulai membuka tali sepatu yang dikenakannya. "Nah sekarang ikuti aku. Pertama talinya diikat disini.. lalu.." Sehun berusaha mengikuti instruksi Kyungsoo walaupun masih terlihat kesulitan.

"Uh Sehun ah~ Bukan seperti itu!" protes Kyungsoo melihat Sehun yang gagal mengikuti instruksinya.

"Thuthah nuna!"

"Susah apanya? Ayo coba sekali lagi!" penyakit mengomel Kyungsoo mendadak kumat.

"Sehun ah.. Kyungsoo yah.." suara seorang namja menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Joonmyun hyungie!" Sehun langsung berdiri dan memeluk namja yang ternyata adalah Joonmyun, senior hyung yang paling disayanginya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Sebentar lagi jam masuk sekolah" kata Joonmyun sambil memandang jam tangannya.

"Aku thedang diajari Kyungthoo nuna mengikat tali thepatu" jawab Sehun.

"Oh? Benarkah?" kali ini pandangan Joonmyun mengarah ke Kyungsoo. Sehun baru sadar kalau Kyungsoo belum berbicara apa-apa semenjak Joonmyun berada disana. Kemana Kyungsoo nuna yang suka mengomel itu?

"Uh.. N-ne. Aku sedang membantu Sehun memasang tali sepatu" kata Kyungsoo yang terlihat salah tingkah sambil tersenyum malu.

"Aigoo. Bahkan mengikat sepatu saja kau harus diajari Kyungsoo. Dasar anak kecil" Junmyun menoyor kepala Sehun.

"Yak! Hyungie appo! Dan aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Sehun.

"Ah iya.. Kyungsoo.. Apa laporan keuangan OSIS bulan ini sudah kau selesaikan?" tanya Joonmyun tidak menggubris sama sekali protes Sehun.

"N-ne oppa."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu jangan lupa saat isitirahat kita berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Dan hari ini kita juga harus membicarakan perekrutan siswa baru. Jadi semua anggota OSIS wajib hadir. Arasso?" Joonmyun mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"A-arasso"

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi ke kelas sekarang. Kalian berdua, cepat masuk kelas sebelum bel dibunyikan" Kata Joonmyun lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Suasana mendadak diam sepeninggal Joonmyun. Sehun memandang heran Kyungsoo yang masih memandang Joonmyun yang sudah berjalan jauh dari tempat mereka. Dan dari arah sedekat ini Sehun mulai melihat dengan jelas semburat kemurahan yang mulai bermunculan di wajah Kyungsoo. "Yah Kyungthoo nuna,kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"B-benarkah?" Kyungsoo secara refleks memegang kedua pipinya. Sehun langsung menyeringai. Meskipun masih memiliki mental kekanakan tapi Sehun tahu apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan pada Joonmyun.

"Hmm~ Kyungthoo nuna~ Apa kau jatuh cinta dengan-"

"A-anii! Aku harus kembali ke kelas! Jaljayo!" Kyungsoo langsung bergegas meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa tertawa tergelak melihat Kyungsoo gelagapan seperti itu.

"Yah nuna! Tali thepatumu belum terikat dengan benar!" teriak Sehun namun tidak digubris oleh Kyungsoo.

"Oww.. Kyungthoo nuna in love~"

**XOXO**

**✿ Secret Admirer ✿**

Dari tadi senyuman seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak juga hilang di bibir heart-shapednya. Walaupun wajah manisnya masih dipenuhi semburat merah usai digoda habis-habisan oleh Sehun tadi. Kyungsoo memang memiliki perasaan spesial terhadap Joonmyun. Bahkan Joonmyun sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Bagi Kyungsoo, Joonmyun adalah seorang prince charming yang sangat tampan dan baik hati.

Berada dalam satu organisasi sekolah membuat mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka tergabung di OSIS dengan Joonmyun yang menjabat sebagai ketua, dan Kyungsoo sekretarisnya. Kyungsoo terkadang kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena selalu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya saat harus berhadapan dengan sang prince charming pujaan hati seperti tadi.

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena bel sekolah yang berbunyi sebentar lagi. Namun bukan kelas tujuan Kyungsoo saat ini, Kyungsoo malah berbelok ke tempat berisi loker para siswa. Mengecek lokernya setiap pagi menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi Kyungsoo beberapa minggu ini. Kyungsoo membuka loker miliknya dengan jantung berdebar-debar penuh harap. Dan rasa cemasnya berubah menjadi lega melihat selembar surat merah jambu di letakkan didalam lokernya dan setangkai bunga mawar putih.

_Bunga mawar putih untuk Kyungsoo ku yang manis._

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

_-KJ_

"KJ" kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil meraba inisial KJ di surat merah jambu itu. Kyungsoo lalu memeluk surat itu erat sambil mencium bunga mawar putih di tangannya.

Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih penasaran siapa "KJ" yang terus mengiriminya surat semenjak Kyungsoo mulai naik kelas 2 sma di SM highschool. Kyungsoo masih ingat, saat pertama kali menemukan surat dan bunga mawar di lokernya. Awalnya Kyungsoo geram, siapa orang berinisial KJ ini, yang berani-berani membuka lokernya tanpa izin. Namun sang pengirim surat tidak pernah absen mengiriminya surat berisi kata-kata yang manis dan bunga mawar setiap harinya. Perasaan geram Kyungsoo pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai melumer. Siapa yeoja yang tidak suka dikirimi kata-kata semanis itu dan bunga mawar setiap harinya ?

"KJ, mungkin itu inisial dari sang penggemar rahasia" kata Baekhyun, teman sekelas Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo menceritakan soal benda di lokernya itu.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang karena satu-satunya orang berinisial KJ yang Kyungsoo tahu hanyalah Kim Joonmyun.

Walaupun Baekhyun mewanti-wantinya bahwa ada banyak nama berinisial seperti itu di SM highschool, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa memupuskan harapannya kalau KJ yang mengiriminya surat dan bunga mawar padanya adalah sang prince charming pujaan hati. Kyungsoo bahkan berdoa setiap hari kalau suatu saat Joonmyun akan menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Joonmyun oppa.. Gomawo. Saranghae" kata Kyungsoo lalu menyimpan kembali surat dan bunga mawar di lokernya. Dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**XOXO**

**✿ Payung Merah Baekhyun ✿**

Byun Baekhyun hampir kehabisan nafas karena berlari kencang. Apa yang membuat yeoja manis itu berlari seperti sedang ada anjing rottweiler yang sedang mengejarnya? Tentu saja karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 20 dan bagi siswa SM highschool itu adalah jam yang sudah sangat-sangat terlambat untuk masuk sekolah. Ini semua gara-gara payung berwana merahnya yang menghilang dan ternyata nyasar di kamar milik Zitao, adiknya. Kalau saja ramalan zodiak tidak menulis warna merah sebagai warna keberuntungannya hari ini, tentu Baekhyun tidak akan repot-repot mencarinya dan membawa payung berwarna lain saja. Tapi kenyataannya, bukan keberuntungan yang Baekhyun dapatkan sekarang.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk memikirkan apa alasan yang akan diberikan ke Heechul seonsaengnimnya, langkahnya mendadak terhenti saat melihat seorang namja sedang berjongkok di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun sempat memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya namun melihat seragam yang jelas menunjukkan kalau siswa itu adalah siswa SM highschool, Baekhyun memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekati namja itu. 'Setidaknya ada teman yang juga terlambat' pikirnya.

"Eh? Chanyeol ssi. Sedang apa?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat namja itu ternyata adalah Park Chanyeol. Teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun meringis saat mengeja kata 'teman sekelas' di pikirannya karena sepertinya kata itu kurang cocok untuk menjelaskan status Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah siswa terkucilkan dikelas. Penampilan serta sikapnya yang aneh membuatnya dijauhi siswa yang sekelas dengannya,termasuk Baekhyun sendiri. Rambut blonde bagaikan habis tersengat listrik miliknya dan badannya yang tinggi dan ceking membuatnya terlihat seperti wortel. Belum lagi gigi-gigi putih besarnya yang terlihat jika ia tersenyum , mata bulatnya yang selalu memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu, ditambah kacamata berbingkai tebal diwajahnya sudah cukup mengukuhkan keanehan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Eh? Baekhyun ssi?" suara berat milik Chanyeol mendadak menimbulkan sensasi aneh di diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau kenapa, mungkin karena baru pertama kali Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol sedekat ini. "Eum.. Aku sedang menemani anak kucing ini" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kucing kecil di dalam kardus. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan bulu-bulu putihnya terlihat begitu kotor. "Anak kucing ini sepertinya kehujanan semalaman."

"Oh. Menemani?" kata Baekhyun terheran-heran karena kata Chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun tergelak dalam hati, Chanyeol kan aneh kenapa dia harus heran?

"Yup" jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya. Baekhyun semakin memandang Chanyeol aneh karena ternyata Chanyeol memberikan makanan di kotak bekalnya untuk kucing itu.

"C-Chanyeol ssi itu kan bekalmu buat hari ini!" kata Baekhyun.

"Benar"

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Baekhyun ssi. Coba lihat kucing ini. Dia pasti sangat kelaparan. Apa kau tidak kasihan?" jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. Entah karena tatapan mata Chanyeol terlalu tajam lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kucing itu.

'Uh Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Eum. Kau sadar kita sudah terlambat?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baekhyun ssi. Bagiku keselamatan kucing ini lebih penting. Jika dia ku tinggalkan seperti ini, saat pulang sekolah nanti mungkin dia sudah mati karena kedinginan. Dan akhirnya aku akan dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah seumur hidupku karena sudah meninggalkan kucing ini. Pokoknya aku akan menunggu disini sampai induknya datang" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan Park Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak aneh. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi dan memilih untuk diam. Jujur, Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tega meninggalkan anak kucing malang itu. "Kau sendiri sadar tidak kalau sudah terlambat?" pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Eum. Ne. Aku sadar. Tapi.. Kasihan juga melihat anak kucing ini" jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya semenjak bertemu Baekhyun pagi ini. Untuk ketiga kalinya sensasi aneh menjalar di tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah sering melihat senyuman aneh Chanyeol di kelas, tapi kenapa baru sekarang rasa aneh itu muncul ?

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk membuatnya hangat. Jika ada mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya. Dan kembali lagi kesini saat pulang" ujar Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya mengarah ke syal merah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tanpa sadar memegang erat syal dengan harga tidak murah itu.

"Sesuatu yang membuatnya hangat ya? Eumm.."

"Ya. Dan sepertinya syalmu cukup tebal"

Normalnya, Baekhyun seharusnya berteriak,'Ya!Apa kau gila? Syal semahal ini dipakai untuk menghangatkan kucing di jalan?!' tapi entah berada dimana logika akal sehat Baekhyun pagi ini. Baekhyun membuka ikatan syalnya dan memberikannya ke Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah pakai syalku saja. Semoga kucing ini tetap merasa hangat sampai kita pulang sekolah nanti" kata Baekhyun tulus dan langsung dibalas oleh pelukan Chanyeol.

"Wah gomawoyo Baekhyun ssi! Jeongmal gomawoyo!" Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat, bahkan membuat Baekhyun kehabisan nafas. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh itu lagi.

"Oops mianhae" Chanyeol memegang belakang lehernya gugup usai menyadari perbuatannya barusan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ,berkata tidak apa-apa sambil berusaha tersenyum walaupun nafasnya masih sesak.

Chanyeol lalu menyelimuti tubuh anak kucing itu dengan syal, dan mengelus pelan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya membereskan kotak bekalnya yang sekarang sudah kosong dan memasukkannya ke tas. Namja itu lalu menutup kardus anak kucing itu dan meletakkannya di tempat teduh agar tidak kehujanan lagi kemudian berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya ke Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok disana.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan meraih tangan Chanyeol yang langsung mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat menariknya untuk berdiri.

'Ya sensasi aneh. Terus saja muncul di tubuhku' kata Baekhyun dalam hati merasakan lagi sensasi aneh itu dan kali ini memilih untuk mengabaikannya."Uh?" usai berdiri Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit saat merasakan tetes demi tetes air mulai menghujani tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya turun hujan Baekhyun ssi" Chanyeol membuka telapak tangannya dan merasakan tetes air hujan yang jatuh disana.

"Ah! Untung aku bawa payung!" Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan langsung membuka payung berwarna merahnya.

" cepat ke sekolah kita sudah sangat terlambat." kata Chanyeol. Hujan turun semakin deras dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya sementara Baekhyun terlindungi dengan aman dibawah payung merahnya. Meskipun kurang dekat dengan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun merasa kasihan juga kalau Chanyeol nantinya harus sampai di sekolah dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Chanyeol ssi. Sepayung denganku saja." tawar Baekhyun.

"Ah arasso!" Chanyeol dengan senang hati langsung berdiri disebelah Baekhyun ikut berlindung di bawah payung merahnya. Dan kali ini bukan sensasi aneh yang Baekhyun rasakan, namun rasa hangat karena tubuh Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya sekarang. Satu tangan Chanyeol dengan protektif merangkul tubuh Baekhyun sambil memegangi payung merah itu.

Payung Baekhyun yang berukuran kecil sebenarnya tidak muat untuk ukuran tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi, namun Chanyeol rela membuat sebagian tubuhnya basah terkena air hujan hanya untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum, entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol dan merasa sangat terlindungi dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun berjanji dalam hati, mulai pagi ini tidak akan menganggap Chanyeol aneh dan akan berusaha mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat lagi.

**TBC**

_Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun_

_Ini fanfic pertama saia di ffn. Karena saia lagi senang-senangnya baca ff exo couples dan akhirnya iseng-iseng menulis ff juga :D_

_Gimana pendapat readers? Kalau reviewnya kurang bagus author nggak bakal ngelanjut lagi deh OTL  
_

_**Mind to r n r? ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Rainbow Love

**Author : **Purple Unicorn

**Cast(s) :** EXO members, and other SM artists as cameo

**Pairing(s) : **various pairings

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer :** EXO milik Tuhan dan SM entertainment ^_^

**Warning** : genderswitch and typo everywhere. mianhae ~_~

**a/n** : fanfic pertama saya di ffn. Im sorry if it's really bad story. enjoy my ff ^_^

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPTER II**

**✿ Friend? Not Now ✿  
**

Park Chanyeol sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Disampingnya ada Baekhyun yang juga sedang sibuk mengatur nafas sambil sesekali mengintip ke dalam kelas. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berdiri di koridor kelas yang sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Didalam kelas, yeoja bermata lebar, yang Chanyeol kenal sebagai Kyungsoo sibuk memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk masuk saja kedalam kelas.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol gugup sambil mengigit bibir tipisnya -entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sejak bertemu tadi pagi-. Seperti terarahkan sendiri, tangan Chanyeol langsung menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin. Chanyeol tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun gugup. Karena jam pelajaran di kelas mereka hari ini adalah pelajaran Kimia dan gurunya adalah Kim Heechul, guru yang terkenal sangat disiplin di sekolah mereka.

"Kita masuk saja ne" kata Chanyeol dan seketika wajah Baekhyun bertambah gugup.

"Tapi Chanyeol ssi-"

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya" potong Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih melihat jelas keraguan di wajah Baekhyun namun akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo seonsaengnim" sapa Chanyeol ke sang guru yang sedang menuliskan rumus kimia di papan tulis. Seisi kelas langsung dipenuhi dengan suara bisikan siswa-siswa di kelas itu, seperti ...

'Hei lihat. Tidak biasanya namja aneh itu terlambat"

'Kenapa Baekhyun mau saja digenggam tangannya seperti itu!'

'Ya! Berani sekali namja aneh itu mengenggam tangan yeoja semanis Baekhyun'

Chanyeol dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu dengan jelas dan sudah sangat kebal mendengar segala cemoohan teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Namun tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan hatinya saat merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang mulai melepaskan diri perlahan dari genggamannya. Padahal baru tadi pagi Chanyeol merasa ketulusan Baekhyun untuk berteman dengannya tapi kenapa sekarang-

"Ne?" Heechul langsung membalik badannya ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Mianhamnida. Kami terlambat" Chanyeol yang tersadar dari pikirannya tentang Baekhyun langsung membungkukkan badannya, dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat? Baekhyun ssi bisa tolong jelaskan?" tanya Heechul dengan nada suara dingin. Seisi kelas hening menanti penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Errr.. Eum.. Ini gara-gara tadi pagi-"

"Ini semua karena salah saya seonsaengnim." potong Chanyeol.

Heechul kembali menatap Chanyeol tajam dan seisi kelas kembali ribut dengan suara bisikan satu sama lain.

"Kalian semua diam!" Heechul langsung menghentikan keributan mereka. "Lanjutkan Chanyeol ssi"

"Tadi pagi aku menolong anak kucing yang kehujanan di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun ssi tiba-tiba melihatku dan akhirnya ikut menolong anak kucing itu juga. Eum.. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ssi bisa saja tidak terlambat kalau tidak membantuku" jelas Chanyeol.

"Jinjjayo? Baekhyun ssi?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menatap Chanyeol sesaat kemudian menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kalian tahu kan? Peraturan tetap peraturan. Siswa terlambat tetap harus dihukum apapun alasannya. Saya harap kalian tidak mengulangi perbuatan kalian lagi. Baekhyun ssi duduk. Dan Chanyeol ssi, berlutut di koridor kelas dengan dua tangan diangkat."

"Ne. Arasso seonsaengnim" Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya, namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan keluar kelas menjalankan hukumannya sampai bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Chanyeol sempat melihat ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah di wajah Baekhyun sebelum keluar kelas. Namun itu belum bisa menghapuskan rasa kecewanya karena Baekhyun sepertinya belum mau menjadi teman dekatnya untuk sekarang.**  
**

**XOXO**

**✿ Letter Boys ✿**

Kim Jongin memandang jam dinding bulat dikelasnya. Rasanya Jongin ingin cepat-cepat memutar jarum panjang di jam itu kearah jam 9 supaya jam pelajaran cepat selesai. Sayangnya jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 30 menit dan itu artinya Jongin setidaknya harus bersabar satu setengah jam lagi . Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Teman-temannya yang lain terlihat sibuk mencatat apa yang seonsaengnimnya jelaskan didepan. Meskipun tak jarang beberapa siswa menahan kantuk karena masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar penjelasan tentang mekanisme pernapasan amfibi di pelajaran biologi saat ini. Jongin hanya memutar-mutar pulpennya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mencatat apa yang seonsaengnimnya jelaskan didepan. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya baginya lebih menarik. Namja berkulit gelap itu memang lebih suka memperhatikan daripada menjadi pusat perhatian. Di kelasnya, Jongin terkenal sebagai namja yang pendiam, lebih memilih menepi sendiri daripada berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Saat diajak berbicara pun Jongin hanya menjawab seadanya. Itu yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya jarang mengajaknya untuk mengobrol bahkan beberapa ada yang menganggapnya sombong. Padahal yang tidak diketahui oleh hampir semua teman sekelasnya, ada sebuah kenyataan, Jongin memiliki kesulitan jika harus mengekspresikan perasaannya secara langsung.

Kali ini pandangan Jongin mengarah ke teman sebangkunya yang sedang membentuk love sign dengan jari-jarinya sambil menatap jendela. Di lapangan sekolah terlihat siswa-siswi kelas 3 yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum olahraga dimulai. Jongin memutar bola matanya seperti sudah terbiasa dengan apa dilakukan oleh teman sebangkunya itu. Yang membuat Jongin tambah mual adalah yeoja diluar yang sedang diberikan love sign oleh teman sebangkunya itu ikut-ikutan membalas membentuk love sign dengan dua tangannya sambil mengirim kecupan jauh untuk sang kekasih.

Jongin buru-buru merobek satu halaman kertas di buku tulisnya dan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu lalu menempelnya ke pipi sang teman sebangku.

_Sehun ah! Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan seperti itu! -_-"_

Sang teman sebangku yang ternyata adalah Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kesal. Ya, hanya Sehun lah satu-satunya teman dekat Jongin dan mengerti tentang kesulitan yang dialami olehnya. Meskipun duduk sebangku, tak jarang mereka mengirim surat satu sama lain selama pelajaran ketimbang mengobrol hanya karena Sehun merasa Jongin lebih terlihat ekspresif lewat tulisan. Dan tentu saja mengirim surat tidak akan menimbulkan keributan di kelas bukan?

Sehun membalas surat Jongin dan...

PLOK!

Sehun ikut-ikutan menenempelkan kertas itu ke pipi Jongin dengan tamparan yang lebih keras.

_Huh! Kenapa sih? Lulu nuna kan pacarku! *_* Bilang saja kau iri. ~_~ Kau kan sampai sekarang belum punya pacar. Hahaha.. Poor Jongin :p_

PLOK!

Kali ini Jongin membalas surat Sehun dengan menempelkannya di jidat Sehun.

_Yah! Memang Luhan nuna itu pacarmu? Aku rasa dia itu babysittermu.. kkkkk XD Dan siapa bilang aku tidak punya pacar? Sebentar lagi aku akan menaklukkan hati seorang yeoja. Tunggu saja :p_

Sehun mendeathglare Jongin sehabis membaca balasan suratnya. Dan plok! Sehun menenempelkan kertas itu ke bibir Jongin.

_ANIYA! LULU NUNA ITU YEOJACHINGUKU! TT_TT Oh yaa? Siapa yeoja yang berhasil menaklukkan hati seorang Kim Jongin yang super introvert ini eoh?_

_Tetap saja bagiku dia itu babysittermu~ hahahahaa XD Kau tidak perlu tahu :p yang pasti dia lebih cantik dan manis dari pada Lulu nunamu :p_

_ANIYAAAA! YAHH! SIAPA SIH? AKU PENASARAN! o.O_

Dan untuk beberapa menit dua namja itu sibuk membalas surat dan menempelkan kertas ke wajah sampai tidak sadar kalau Donghae seonsaengnim sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Jongin ah.. Sehun ah.. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan eoh?!"

Jongin dan Sehun langsung senyum-senyum bagaikan tidak terjadi apa-apa, untung saja seonsaengnim hanya menggelengkan kepanya dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Jongin melirik Sehun dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sehun. Dan Sehun balas menjulurkan lidanya kearah Jongin dengan ekspresi kesal. Karena bosan, Sehun kembali mengirim surat pada Jongin.

_Yah Jongin ah.. Ngomong-ngomong kau jadi mendaftarkan diri di osis?_

Kemudian meletakkan kertas itu dibuku catatan Jongin. Jongin membaca surat itu dan menyeringai.

_Tentu saja Sehun ah~ Kau juga kan? ;p_

Sehun terkekeh usai membaca balasan dari Jongin.

_Yup.. Tentu! Demi Lulu nuna~ ah nee. Aku penasaran apa motivasimu untuk masuk osis? Kau kan tidak terlalu aktif di kelas._

_Kau tidak perlu tahu ;)_

Sehun menghela nafas kesal usai membaca surat balasan dari Jongin. Jongin benar-benar membuatnya penasaran tingkat akut hari ini

**XOXO**

✿ **Student Council's Chaos** ✿

Jam istirahat di SM High School~

Ruang rapat OSIS dipenuhi dengan formulir pendaftaran siswa baru yang ingin bergabung di organisasi tersebut. Formulir yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit karena tentu saja banyak siswa ingin bergabung di organisasi ini. Ibaratnya jika kau tergabung di osis maka derajatmu akan setingkat lebih tinggi dibanding siswa-siswa lain. Namun OSIS tidak bisa menerima mereka sembarangan dan ada berbagai macam tahap seleksi yang diikuti. Untuk tahapan seleksi awal mereka harus mengisi formulir dan menulis alasan kenapa mereka ingin bergabung di OSIS.

Hampir seluruh anggota OSIS SM high school sudah berkumpul di ruangan dan tinggal menyisakan satu anggota.

"Yah! Kemana Luhan?" tanya Minho, sang wakil ketua OSIS sambil membaca salah satu formulir pendaftaran.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja oppa. Kemana lagi kalau bukan mengurus adik kecilnya itu" timpal anggota OSIS lain bernama Taemin.

Joonmyun ikut mendengar obrolan Minho dan Taemin. Sebenarnya rapat harus dimulai dari 5 menit yang lalu, namun Joonmyun memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Luhan.

"Hei Kim Joonmyun. Kenapa rapat tidak dimulai dari sekarang saja?" suara berat Kris menghentikan kegiatan apapun di ruangan itu. Joonmyun menatap Kris sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Kris menggunakan salah satu formulir pendaftaran untuk mengipas tubuhnya, satu tangannya yang lain memegang handphone, kedua kakinya pun dengan santainya diletakkan diatas meja layaknya seorang bos. "Seharusnya waktu istirahat ini aku habiskan bersama yeojachinguku tersayang. Aku merindukan Yixing ku, kau tau?" katanya lagi.

Joonmyun menarik nafas menenangkan diri. Joonmyun tahu tidak ada gunanya jika harus berdebat dengan Kris. Joonmyun lalu tersenyum kearahnya, "Mianhae Kris ssi. Tapi rapat tidak akan dimulai kalau anggotanya belum lengkap."

"Ya yaa.. Terserahmu saja" kata Kris sambil memutar kedua bola matanya lalu memainkan handphonenya lagi. Seluruh anggota OSIS disana menatap namja itu tidak suka dan memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

Sang ketua OSIS lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Disaat yang sama Joonmyun merasakan tangan yang mengelus pundaknya seakan ingin menenangkannya juga. Saat Joonmyun menoleh kesebelahnya ternyata itu adalah tangan Kyungsoo, sekretarisnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahnya, dan Joonmyun balas tersenyum seperti meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun tiba-tiba senyuman Kyungsoo berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir.

"Op-oppa" kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil menatap Joonmyun.

"Eung?"

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa oppa sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Ah ani. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Joonmyun. Joonmyun memang merasakan kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit sejak jam pertama di kelas, namun Joonmyun pikir itu hanya sakit kepala biasa karena melewatkan sarapan tadi pagi.

"K-kalau begitu nanti aku antar ke uks ne" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah Kyungsoo yah. Aku baik-baik saja"

"T-tapi-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Serius" Joonmyun membentuk pose peace dengan dua jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"B-baiklah" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk pasrah karena tidak bisa melawan sang ketua OSIS dan kembali membaca formulir pendaftaran. Joonmyun sedikit bersalah saat melihat Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya seperti itu, sepertinya Kyungsoo kecewa. Tapi Joonmyun memang sedang tidak ingin ke uks sekarang.

"Hei lihat. Kalian harus membaca formulir yang satu ini" kata salah satu anggota OSIS bernama Kibum.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Minho penasaran.

"Alasan siswa ini masuk OSIS karena dia ingin mengenal salah satu nuna yang ada disini lebih dekat~"

"Pasti itu punya Sehun" kata Joonmyun sambil terkekeh.

"Heum.. aku kira awalnya memang Sehun. Tapi ternyata bukan" jawab Kibum sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eh? Siapa siapa?" desak anggota OSIS yang lain penasaran, kecuali Kris tentunya.

"Namanya Kim Jong-"

"Aku datang~~~! Mianhaeyo aku terlambat~~" suara seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu menghentikan omongan Kibum. Yeoja yang masih memakai seragam olahraga itu terlihat kelelahan dengan nafas ternengah-engah sambil memegang kedua lututnya. "Hosh.. Rapatnya belum dimulai kan? Ada tambahan jam saat pelajaran olahraga tadi. Dan sedikit urusan dengan Sehun juga. Mianhae.."

"Ne Luhan. Gwenchana. Cepat duduk" kata Joonmyun sambil tersenyum. Ya, yeoja itu adalah Xi Luhan, anggota OSIS yang sudah mereka nantikan dari tadi.

"Terus saja terlambat" sindir Kris, "Jika kau merasa Sehun mu itu lebih penting dari organisasi ini lebih baik kau keluar, Luhan ssi" lanjutnya sambil menatap Luhan dengan senyuman yang membuat Luhan rasanya ingin menonjok bibir yang membentuk senyuman seperti itu sekarang juga.

"Huh? Oh ya?" Luhan balas menatap Kris tajam. "Sehun adalah namjachinguku. Dan aku harus memastikannya sudah makan saat jam istirahat agar dia tidak kelaparan di jam pelajaran berikutnya. Apa itu salah?"

"Hahahaa" Kris tertawa sinis, "Aigoo~ Kau begitu berlebihan Luhannie.. Tsk tsk.."

"Berlebihan eoh?!" tampaknya emosi Luhan sudah mulai meluap.

"Ne berlebihan. Apa kau tidak malu memiliki namjachingu kekanakan seperti itu?"

"Cih.. Bagiku itu sama sekali tidak memalukan" tanggap Luhan sambil menyeringai, "Kau tau, tak ada yang lebih memalukan dari seorang namja yang dengan seenaknya duduk di ruangan ini padahal dia tidak memiliki posisi apa-apa di organisasi ini.."

Kris langsung berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan jika tidak ditahan oleh tubuh Jinki dan Minho yang dengan sigap menahannya mungkin Kris sudah menyerang Luhan.

"Hanya karena kau adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini kau tidak berhak untuk seenaknya duduk di ruangan ini Wu Yifan ssi." lanjut Luhan dengan lantang. Disampingnya Taemin dan Kibum juga mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ya! Kris dan Luhan sunbaenim berhenti!" suara teriakan Kyungsoo menghentikan pertengkaran Luhan dan Kris. "J-joonmyun oppa" Disampingnya ketua OSIS mereka menundukkan kepalanya di meja. Joonmyun terlihat begitu kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Rupanya pening di kepala Joonmyun semakin menjadi.

Seluruh anggota OSIS -kecuali Kris dan Luhan- di ruangan itu langsung mengerubungi Joonmyun.

"Joonmyun ah.. gwenchana?!" kata Minho panik namun tidak direspon Joonmyun yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Joonmyun ah!" Luhan yang baru sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Joonmyun langsung panik. "Yah! Ini semua salahmu!" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Kris emosi.

"Huh Salahku?" tidak ada raut wajah bersalah sama sekali di wajah Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum penuh kasihan sambil memandang Junmyun.

"Kau-"

"Kris, Luhan cukup!" Lagi-lagi pertengkaran Luhan dan Kris harus terinterupsi, dan kali ini yang menginterupsinya adalah Minho. Kris mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli sedangkan Luhan masih sibuk menahan emosi yang sepertinya masih ingin dilampiaskan ke Kris. "Kyungsoo yah.. cepat antar Joonmyun ke UKS" kata Minho lagi. Kyungsoo yang sepertinya terlihat paling panik diantara mereka semua langsung memapah tubuh Joonmyun ke uks.

"Rapat hari ini kita tunda" ujar Minho usai Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun meninggalkan ruangan. "Dan untuk Kris dan Luhan, aku harap kejadian seperti tadi tidak terulang lagi" katanya serius. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya dan Kris tetap pada pose acuh tak acuhnya.

"Ini semua karena kau Wu Yifan" desis Luhan. Taemin dan Kibum buru-buru menarik Luhan keluar ruangan untuk mencegah perkelahian terjadi lagi.

Seluruh anggota OSIS kemudian ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Dan hanya tersisa Kris yang ternyata masih belum beranjak dari sana. Sebuah seringai mengerikan muncul di bibirnya.

"Lihat saja Luhan. Kau akan mendapat masalah besar"

**XOXO**

**✿ The Lovely Do Kyungsoo ✿**

Zhang Yixing sedang menyusun persediaan obat yang baru datang di lemari obat UKS. Sebagai anggota PMR, Yixing memang menghabiskan banyak waktunya di ruangan itu bahkan untuk jam istirahat seperti sekarang.

'3.6.5 nan maeil achim~ jamdeun neol kkaeumyeo harul sijakhae~~'

Handphone Yixing berdering karena ada sms yang masuk dan Yixing mendiamkannya untuk sesaat. Yixing sudah bisa menebak kalau itu adalah sms dari Kris, sang namjachingu, dengan segala keluhannya di ruang rapat saat ini. Yixing tahu namjachingunya itu sedang 'rapat OSIS' dan seorang Kris tidak bisa sedetikpun hilang kontak dengannya, makanya Kris tak pernah absen mengiriminya sms setiap menit bahkan setiap detik.

Kris dari tadi mengiriminya sms seperti 'Aku bosan disini, Xing Xing~" Atau 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau tidak sedang memikirkanku kan?' dan kata-kata penuh gombalan dan rayuan lainnya.

Handphone Yixing memang akan dibanjiri sms-sms dari Kris jika misalnya mereka tidak dapat bertemu saat jam istirahat. Bahkan di awal mereka pacaran, Kris juga sering mengiriminya sms saat jam pelajaran karena kelas mereka yang terpisah. Namun suatu hari, karena lupa men-silent handphonenya, handphone Yixing berdering di tengah pelajaran, dan membuat seonsaengnim menegurnya. Akhirnya Yixing meminta Kris untuk berhenti mengiriminya sms saat jam pelajaran lagi. Kris yang awalnya tidak rela harus terpisah saat jam pelajaran akhirnya menyetujuinya dengan berat hati. Sepertinya Kris memang akan melakukan hal apapun demi Yixing.

Usai memasukkan obat merah ke lemari obat, Yixing beralih ke handphonenya yang diletakkan di meja. Dan yup, sms yang masuk memang sms dari Kris.

From : Yifan

_Xing Xing~ Tau tidak.. aku semakin bosan disini. Rapatnya belum dimulai juga. Ugh.. -_ -Tapi ada sedikit hiburan. Di dekatku ada sekretaris osis yang mencoba menarik perhatian ketua osis, tapi sepertinya si ketua osis tidak memperdulikannya. Kasihan sekali. Lol :p_

Tanpa sadar Yixing menggenggam handphonenya erat usai membaca sms itu. Ketua OSIS? Tentu saja itu adalah Joonmyun. Dan sekretaris.. Yixing berusaha mengingatnya.

"Do Kyung- Do Kyungsoo?" lirih Yixing. Entah kenapa Yixing merasakan rasa tidak nyaman melingkupi hatinya. Kyungsoo, walaupun Yixing tidak dekat dengan yeoja itu namun Yixing tahu siapa dirinya, yeoja manis bermata indah dan juga mempunyai suara yang merdu. Yixing lebih mengenalnya sebagai anggota paduan suara yang telah memenangkan berbagai kontes menyanyi antar sekolah dibandingkan seorang sekretaris OSIS. Siapa namja yang tidak akan jatuh hati pada yeoja semenarik Do Kyungsoo?

Yixing tersenyum sedih.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan penggantiku, Joonmyunie"

"Sunbaenim!" tiba-tiba suara teriakan seorang yeoja membuyarkan lamunan Yixing. Yixing membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang ada di ruangan UKS sekarang. Orang yang baru saja ada dipikirannya, Joonmyun, terlihat begitu kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya dan dipapah oleh seorang yeoja. Yixing melihat sekilas name tag bertuliskan Do Kyungsoo di blazer yeoja itu.

"Sunbaenim, tolong Joonmyun oppa. Kepalanya sakit. Cepat tolong sembuhkan Joonmyun oppa!" kata Kyungsoo panik.

"Ah ne.. Cepat siapkan air putih" kata Yixing. Buru-buru Yixing mengambil obat parasetamol di lemari obat yang untung saja isinya sudah tersusun dengan rapi karena Yixing telah merapikannya barusan.

"Sunbaenim palli!" Yixing sedikit tersentak dan langsung memberikan obat itu ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Joonmyun diatas tempat tidur dan segelas air putih sudah siap ditangannya.

"Minum ini oppa. Pelan-pelan ne" kata Kyungsoo sambil membantu Joonmyun meminum obatnya. Joonmyun segera meminum obat itu, raut wajah meringis tidak juga hilang dari wajahnya. Sementara Yixing bagaikan patung disana, hanya berdiri menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu panik karena kondisi Joonmyun sekarang.

"Oppa.. Sebaiknya oppa istirahat dulu disini" kata Kyungsoo sambil membantu membaringkan tubuh Joonmyun.

"T-tapi Kyungsoo yah-"

"Oppa! Tolong kali ini turuti kata-kataku" perintah Kyungsoo telak. Joonmyun akhirnya berbaring dengan pasrah lalu memejamkan matanya.

Yixing menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo sudah berhasil membuat Joonmyun tertidur. Kyungsoo lalu menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi bersalah. Sepertinya rasa paniknya berganti dengan perasaan canggung saat melihat sunbaenya yang masih berdiri mematung disana. "Eung sunbaenim" kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ne?"

"M-mianhae tadi aku sangat panik jadi aku bersikap seperti itu padamu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Ah ne gwenchana. Aku mengerti" kata Yixing sambil tersenyum menunjukkan dua dimplenya.

"Sunbaenim.. Bolehkah aku menjaga Joonmyun oppa disini?" kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh harap. "Eum.. A-aku tahu seharusnya sunbae yang menjaga Joonmyun oppa disini tapi aku benar-benar ingin menemaninya."

"Tapi kau masih ada jam pelajaran berikutnya kan?" tanya Yixing.

"Ah n-ne" kata Kyungsoo. Raut kecewa terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan Yixing dapat melihat jelas tangan Kyungsoo yang meremas selimut di tempat tidur Joonmyun seperti ingin meredam kekecewaannya. Yixing teringat lagi sms dari Kris, kalau sekretaris OSIS sedang mendekati ketua OSIS, namun sayangnya sang ketua OSIS tidak memperdulikannya. Yixing menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan ke kelasmu, meminta izin agar kau bisa menjaga Joonmyun disini."

"Eh? M-maksud sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Kau boleh menjaganya disini. Tapi ingat, kau harus berada disini sampai dia bangun. Arasso?"

"Ah arasso! Kamsahamnida sunbae" Kyungsoo berkali-kali membungkukkan setengah badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih pada sunbae yang belum dikenalnya sama sekali itu.

"Ne. Dan ngomong-ngomong jangan memanggilku dengan sunbae terus. Rasanya terlalu formal. Panggil Yixing unnie saja" ujar Yixing, dan disaat bersamaan bel jam pelajaran kembali berbunyi.

"Ne Yixing unnie. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh. Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku harus kembali ke kelas"

"Ne arasso unnie ya"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat pada Joonmyun yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

'Sudah lama kita tidak berada sedekat ini. Tapi apa kau menyadari kehadiranku disini?' kata Yixing dalam hati. Lalu Yixing melihat Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang membelai rambut hitam Junmyun. Melihat Kyungsoo dihadapannya secara langsung sekarang ini membuatnya mengakui kalau Kyungsoo memang yeoja yang sangat manis.

"Kyungsoo. Namamu Do Kyungsoo kan?"

"Ne. Waeyo unnie?" Kyungsoo menatap wajah Yixing. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yixing memanggil namanya.

"Ah aniya. Jaga dia dengan baik ne" Yixing menunjukkan senyum dimplenya sekali lagi.

"Arasso unnie" kata Kyungsoo dengan yakin. Yixing dapat jelas merasakannya. Selain keyakinan, ada juga rasa cinta yang terpancar saat Kyungsoo sedang memandang wajah Joonmyun, seperti yang kembali dia lakukan sekarang.

Yixing masih sempat mendengarkan sayup-sayup suara Kyungsoo yang mendendangkan lagu sendu saat dirinya sudah meninggalkan ruang UKS. Dan entah karena lagu yang didendangkan Kyungsoo terlalu sendu, hati Yixing pun mendadak kelu.

**TBC**

annyeong~ author kembali lagi membawa epep abal2 ini.

mian kalo epepnya tambah gaje dan ancur TT_TT

dan jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang udah review n ngefollow epep gaje bin abal2 ini. ^_^ *bow 90 derajat*

mind to r n r? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Rainbow Love

**Author : **Purple Unicorn

**Cast(s) :** EXO members, and other SM artists as cameo

**Pairing(s) : **various pairings

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer :** EXO milik Tuhan dan SM entertainment ^_^

**Warning** : genderswitch and typo everywhere. mianhae ~_~

**a/n** : fanfic pertama saya di ffn. Im sorry if it's really bad story. enjoy my ff ^_^

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPTER III**

Joonmyun masih merasakan pening di kepalanya saat membuka mata. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap melihat sekeliling ruangan dan baru teringat kalau sekarang dia berada di UKS. Ini semua karena kepalanya yang mendadak sakit luar biasa saat rapat OSIS tadi. Namja itu memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya dan memijatnya perlahan. Ia ingin mengangkat satu tangannya yang lain namun terasa berat. Ternyata tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya, ada Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di kursi disebelah tempat tidur uks dan kepalanya terbaring tepat diatas tangan Joonmyun. Tangan Kyungsoo pun mengenggam tangan Joonmyun erat. Joonmyun tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu polos saat tertidur.

"K-Kyungsoo yah.." kata Joonmyun mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang parau. "Kyungsoo.."

"Eung.." Akhirnya Kyungsoo terbangun dan matanya yang sudah lebar itu semakin terbuka lebar saat melihat Joonmyun sudah terbangun. "Oppa! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana? Apa kepalamu masih sakit? Apa oppa haus? Ingin aku ambilkan air putih?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

"Tanyanya satu-satu Kyungsoo" kekeh Joonmyun. Kyungsoo pun juga ikut terkekeh malu.

"Mianhae oppa" kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kepalaku masih sedikit sakit." Joonmyun buru-buru mengklarifikasi saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo kembali panik, "Tapi sudah tidak separah tadi"

"Oh syukurlah" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega melihat sang prince charming yang sudah membaik meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kyungsoo yah.. Bukannya seharusnya kau ada jam pelajaran sekarang?"

"Ne. T-tapi aku ingin menjaga oppa disini. Lagipula Yixing unnie juga sudah mengizinkanku"

Mata Joonmyun terbelalak lebar saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

"Y-yixing? Maksudmu Zhang Yixing?"

"Eung.. Sepertinya dia sedang bertugas menjaga disini tadi. Tapi tadi dia hanya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yixing saja. Memangnya kenapa oppa?" Kyungsoo menatapnya penasaran.

"Ah aniya" Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Aneh. Joonmyun tidak melihat Yixing sama sekali di ruangan ini tadi. Yang Joonmyun ingat hanyalah Kyungsoo yang begitu panik dan menyuruhnya meminum obat, sebelum akhirnya menyuruhnya tidur. Mungkin karena kepalanya yang terlalu pening sehingga Joonmyun tidak menyadari keberadaan Yixing disana.

"Apa oppa mengenalnya?"

"Err.. Aku mengenalnya karena kami satu angkatan. Tapi aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Ya begitulah" jawab Joonmyun canggung.

"Oh" Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya namun sepertinya tidak begitu puas dengan jawaban Joonmyun.

"Em.. Gomawo Kyungsoo yah sudah menjagaku disini. Maaf sudah harus membuatmu kehilangan satu mata pelajaran" kata Joonmyun mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik semula.

"Gwenchana oppa." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum malu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menambahkan kalimat 'Lagipula aku senang jika berdua denganmu seperti ini', namun tentu saja kalimat itu hanya dipendamnya dalam hati. "Oh. Kenapa oppa bisa sakit kepala seperti tadi pagi? Jawab dengan jujur." Kyungsoo mendadak memasang wajah serius layaknya sedang menginterogasi Joonmyun.

"Sepertinya karena aku melewatkan sarapan. Biasanya tidak apa-apa. Tapi entahlah apa yang terjadi denganku hari ini" jawab Joonmyun. Ia sendiri bingung karena baru pertama kali merasakan sakit kepala yang sangat luar biasa sakit dan tidak seperti biasanya saat jam istirahat tadi. Joonmyun terkadang memang merasa pening jika tidak sarapan atau jika ia terlalu lelah, namun biasanya Joonmyun masih bisa menahannya.

"Kenapa oppa melewatkan sarapan? Eommamu tidak sempat memasakkan untukmu?"

Joonmyun terdiam sesaat dan ekspresinya berubah muram. "Eumm.. Eommaku sudah meninggal, Kyungsoo."

"A-ah mian.." kata Kyungsoo sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena membuat Joonmyun sedih.

"Ne gwenchana Kyungsoo yah" kata Joonmyun sambil berusaha tersenyum, namun senyuman sedih yang teruntai di wajahnya.

"Oppa pasti merindukan umma, ne?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Joonmyun empati.

"Eung. Aku sangat merindukannya. Dan kau tau Kyungsoo yah, aku juga merindukan appaku. Appa.. Dia jarang sekali berada di rumah. Aku juga ingin sekali-sekali dibuatkan sarapan olehnya. Sayangnya pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah harus berangkat ke kantor" Joonmyun menghela nafas panjang.

Kyungsoo menemukan sisi baru seorang Kim Joonmyun hari ini. Selama ini Kyungsoo mengenal Joonmyun sebagai seorang prince charming yang menebarkan aura keceriaan lewat senyumannya. Namun dibalik itu semua Joonmyun hanyalah namja kesepian yang sangat merindukan umma dan appanya.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan membuatkan sarapan pagi untukmu ne" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar seperti ingin menghapus kesedihan di wajah Joonmyun.

"Kyungsoo yah tidak perlu-"

"Ani! Aku tidak ingin oppa sakit seperti tadi lagi. Pokoknya aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu dan oppa tidak boleh menolak. Sarapan itu penting oppa"

"Huff nee.. Baiklah baiklah.. Hahaha" kata Joonmyun lalu tertawa tergelak.

"Eh? Waeyo?" Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"Anii.. Ternyata omongan Sehunie benar"

"Waeyo? Sehun kenapa?" Perasaan Kyungsoo mulai tidak enak.

"Sehun pernah bercerita padaku kalau kau sedang mengomel persis seperti umma-umma. Hahahaa.."

"Op-oppa~~" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya malu. Dalam hati Kyungsoo merutuki Sehun. 'Awas saja Sehunnie. Kau tidak akan selamat saat kita bertemu nanti'

"Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti ini Kyungsoo"

"M-mwo?"

"Ne. Biasanya kau terlihat sangat canggung jika berbicara denganku. Aku lebih suka Kyungsoo yang cerewet seperti ini. Terlihat lebih manis" kata Joonmyun sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang selamanya akan menjadi favorit seorang Do Kyungsoo. Dan bisa ditebak, wajah Kyungsoo yang merah semakin dibuat merah karena kata-kata Joonmyun barusan.

Tiba-tiba theme song pororo terdengar di ruang uks seperti ingin menghancurkan momen kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong blazernya. Ia terkejut karena ada sekitar 5 sms dan semuanya dari sahabatnya tersayang, Baekhyun.

From : ByunBaekie

_Kyungie yah~~ Kau dimana? __(╥_╥) _Apa rapatmu masih lama? aku ingin curhat padamu~~ ╮(╯_╰")╭

From : ByunBaekie

_Yah! Barusan ada sunbaenim kesini. Kau ada di uks eoh?! Kau bersama Joonmyun oppa?! (" `з´),8  
_

From : ByunBaekie

_Kyungie~~ Sekarang sudah jam pulang. Kau tidak pulang sekolah?_

From : ByunBaekie

_Kenapa sms-smsku tidak dibalas? Щ(ºДºщ) Kau pasti lebih memilih berduaan dengan Joonmyun oppa daripada mendengar curhatanku. Jahaaattt (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)  
_

From : ByunBaekie

_Ya sudah aku pulang duluan -_- I hate u kyungie. Cih..(¬_¬")_

"Sms dari siapa Kyungsoo yah?" tanya Joonmyun penasaran karena melihat ekspresi serius di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sms dari temanku oppa. Ternyata sekarang sudah jam pulang" Kyungsoo melihat jam di handphonenya. Sudah jam 2 siang. Itu artinya Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun melewatkan dua jam pelajaran sekaligus.

"J-jinjja?! Ya ampun. Berarti aku tertidur lama sekali tadi. Dan kau harus kehilangan 2 pelajaran. Mianhae Kyungsoo" sesal Joonmyun.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa. Oh aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada urusan penting dengan temanku. Mianhae" Walaupun rasanya Kyungsoo ingin berlama-lama dengan Joonmyun di ruangan itu namun sepertinya Baekhyun yang sedang ngambek itu lebih penting.

"Ne gwenchana Kyungsoo yah. Gomawo sudah mau menjagaku disini"

Usai tersenyum manis dan berpamitan dengan Joonmyun, Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Namun karena terlalu kencang, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrol laju larinya dan disaat yang bersamaan ada namja yang tengah berjalan di tengah koridor. Mungkin jika di film-film romantis, adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan dimana sang yeoja bertabrakan dengan sang namja, lalu sang yeoja terjatuh dan sang namja dengan sigap menolongnya, sang yeoja berada dipelukan sang namja, mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama dan akhirnya saling jatuh cinta. Tapi sayangnya bukan hal seperti itu yang terjadi sekarang.

BRUG!

"Aawww.." Kyungsoo mengelus bokongnya yang terjatuh dengan indah dilantai. Kyungsoo memang menabrak seorang namja barusan, dan namja yang ditabraknya untungnya tidak ikut terjatuh -ini semua karena tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil, tentu saja Kyungsoo yang terjatuh-, namun sang namja terlihat gelagapan saat melihat siapa yang menabraknya barusan. Namja itu langsung membalik badan dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Y-Yah!" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal karena namja itu sama sekali tidak meminta maaf padanya dan kabur begitu saja. Kyungsoo baru pertama kali melihat namja itu dan sepertinya dia adalah siswa junior di sekolah ini. "Huh kurang ajar sekali. Badan bongsor seperti itu berdiri ditengah jalan. Eh?" Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah buku berisi kumpulan puisi di sebelahnya. Sepertinya buku milik namja tadi.

"Huh? Eotoke?" kata Kyungsoo sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyimpan buku itu, siapa tau sang namja akan mencarinya. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo akan mengomelinya habis-habisan jika bertemu dengannya nanti.

**XOXO**

Jam pulang sekolah..

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan siswa SM high school saat jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Usai guru menutup pelajaran hari itu dan berpamitan keluar kelas, seluruh siswa merapikan buku dan alat tulis mereka dan langsung keluar kelas dengan wajah lega dan penuh keceriaan. Di dalam pikiran mereka sudah dipenuhi segudang rencana yang akan dilakukan usai pulang sekolah.

Di kelas 3-2, Yixing masih merapikan segala perlengkapan sekolahnya ke dalam tas ungunya, sementara sebagian besar teman sekelasnya sudah keluar kelas dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang. Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, ada Luhan yang juga sedang merapikan alat tulisnya dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu kesal.

Usai Luhan membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, Luhan langsung pergi begitu saja dan tidak mengatakan sampai jumpa ke Yixing bahkan meliriknya pun tidak. Yixing memanyunkan bibirnya karena sikap teman sekelasnya itu yang mendadak dingin padanya. Yixing tahu Luhan bukanlah siswa yang sesombong itu. Luhan yang biasanya adalah Luhan yang baik hati dan juga dekat dengannya.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal' pikir Yixing.

Yixing pun mulai berpikir apa yang membuat Luhan kesal. Luhan mulai memasang wajah kesal usai jam istirahat. Saat jam istirahat, ada rapat OSIS. Dan di rapat OSIS ada seseorang yang Yixing sangat tahu sebagai 'forever enemy' seorang Xi Luhan. Dan sang forever enemy, siapa lagi kalau bukan namjachigunya sendiri.

"Yifan.." Yixing berpalm face ria dan mengeluarkan agenda kecil berwarna ungu dari kantong blazernya. Dan menulis dengan huruf kapital "HARUS BERBICARA DENGAN YIFAN MASALAH LUHAN" agar tidak lupa.

Yixing lalu mempercepat langkahnya keluar kelas karena sudah sepi. Dirinya langsung diliputi keraguan apakah harus menjenguk Joonmyun atau langsung pulang. "Tapi kan disana sudah ada Kyungsoo. Lagipula apa mau Joonmyunie bertemu denganku" Yixing lagi-lagi memanyunkan bibirnya dan hatinya mulai berdenyut sakit lagi. Akhirnya Yixing memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Sepertinya Xing Xing ku sedang memikirkan sesuatu eoh" suara berat namja dibelakangnya menghentikan langkah Yixing. Yixing membalik badannya dan dihadapannya sekarang adalah Kris dengan senyuman cool kebanggaannnya.

"Yifan, sejak kapan kau berada disini? Bukannya kau tadi mengirim sms kalau kau menungguku di mobil?" tanya Yixing sedikit terkejut.

"Oh." Kris langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping milik Yixing. "Aku tersadar kalau kau suka lupa mobilku diparkir dimana. Aku takut nanti kau tersesat. Itu berbahaya" kata Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing. Yixing yang tersadar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kris langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tentu saja Yixing tidak ingin siswa atau guru melihat mereka beradegan seperti itu walaupun sekolah sudah sepi dan hanya beberapa siswa saja yang berlalu lalang.

"Berlebihan. Mana mungkin aku tersesat di parkiran mobil, Yifan" kata Yixing sambil mengelus pelan pipi Kris mencoba menyampaikan maafnya dari belaian lembutnya. Yixing bisa merasakan Kris yang sedikit kesal karena penolakannya barusan.

"Ne aku serius. Aku tidak ingin Xing Xing ku terkena masalah." kata Kris sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, sebuah pemandangan yang hanya sebagian kecil orang saja yang bisa melihatnya, salah satunya Yixing.

"Haha.. Ne. Gomawo karena sudah begitu perhatian padaku"

Yifan lalu mengenggam tangan Yixing dan mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Yifan.. Ngomong-ngomong tentang masalah.." Yixing teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan agenda ungunya, dan membacanya sesaat, kemudian memasukkan ke blazernya lagi, "Heum.. kau tidak berbuat keributan lagi kan di rapat OSIS?"

"Ani. Waeyo?" bohong Kris.

"Jangan berbohong. Luhan terlihat begitu kesal usai jam istirahat. Pasti kau bertengkar dengannya lagi kan?" kata Yixing sambil menatap Kris serius. Kris balas menatap Yixing sambil mendengus. Ya, percuma saja jika harus berbohong pada yeojachingunya itu.

Kris akhirnya mengaku, "Ne. Tapi itu hanya keributan kecil. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau dia begitu bersikap berlebihan pada namjachigunya yang kekanakan itu. Lalu dia marah. Begitulah"

'Bukannya kau juga selalu bersikap berlebihan padaku' kata Yixing dalam hati.

"Tapi yang membuat keributan besar adalah saat ketua OSIS mendadak sakit kepala, dan yah.. Rapat harus ditunda" lanjut Kris mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Yifan. Jangan berbuat keributan. Kau sudah harus bersyukur appa memasukkanmu ke organisasi OSIS, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya membuat keributan disana" Yixing menceramahi Kris.

Kris hanya diam mendengar ceramah panjang lebar sang yeojachingu. Dan seperti tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kris, Yixing langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan Kris, memegang kedua lengannya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Dan jangan berpikir sedikitpun untuk mencelakai Luhan"

"Tapi Xing Xing, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal hari ini. Dan dia berhak mendapatkan balasannya"

"Benarkah?" Yixing masih menatapnya dalam, seperti berusaha membuat Kris berubah pikiran. Namun sepertinya Kris tetap pada rencananya untuk membalas Luhan.

"Baiklah" kata Yixing. Yixing melepas pegangan di lengan Kris dengan wajah kecewa dan kepanikan langsung mendera Kris. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai hari ini kita-"

Kris buru-buru memeluk Yixing, sangat erat hingga membuat Yixing sesak.

"Saranghae Xing Xing.. Jebal jangan putuskan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Kris masih memeluk Yixing dengan erat seakan tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Kejadian seperti itu sudah terulang beberapa kali. Saat Yixing kecewa dengannya dan berniat mengakhiri hubungan dengan sang namjachingu, dan Kris langsung memohon untuk tidak memutuskannya. Kris tak akan sedikitpun membiarkan kata 'hubungan kita berakhir' keluar dari mulut Yixing. Kejadian itu akan berakhir dengan Yixing yang memaafkannya dan akhirnya hubungan mereka akan berlanjut lagi.

Yixing melepaskan pelukan Kris, dan menatapnya lagi. Masih terlihat jelas kepanikan di wajah namjachingunya itu .

"Sekarang mengerti kan? Jangan berpikir untuk mencelakai Luhan. Biar bagaimanapun dia temanku"

Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya, dan akhirnya mengangguk,"Huff.. Baiklah" Dua dimple kembali terlihat di wajah Yixing saat dirinya tersenyum dan membuat Kris mencubit pipinya gemas. "Tapi kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku"

"Ne Yifan ah"

"Saranghae Xing Xing" kata Kris sambil memeluk Yixing lagi. Kris tak sempat melihat senyum Yixing yang mulai memudar saat mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Ne.."

**XOXO**

"Sepertinya ramalan zodiak berbohong padaku hari ini" kata Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di tengah jalan. "Aku sudah memakai aksesoris serba merah hari ini supaya mendapat banyak keberuntungan. Tapi malah kesialan yang aku dapat. Huh.."

Yeoja itu kesepian disekolah hari ini karena Kyungsoo yang sibuk rapat OSIS saat jam istirahat. Bahkan ia juga harus pulang sekolah sendirian. Biasanya Kyungsoo yang menemaninya pulang karena sekalian ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya, namun Kyungsoo tidak juga kembali ke kelas hingga jam pelajaran usai. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak membalas sama sekali smsnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar lebih suka berduaan dengan Joonmyun di UKS daripada mendengar curhatannya, pikirnya. Hati Baekhyun benar-benar diliputi kekecewaan. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya kecewa. Kekecewaan terbesar Baekhyun adalah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Babo Baekhyunie.. Jeongmal baboya.." Baekhyun terus merutuki dirinya sendiri seharian ini. Apalagi kalau bukan karena masalah kejadian tadi pagi saat dia dan Chanyeol terlambat masuk kelas.

Chanyeol.. Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol yang begitu kecewa padanya, meskipun sempat tersenyum sebelum keluar kelas menjalankan hukuman. Harapannya untuk berteman dekat dengan Chanyeol kandas begitu saja hanya karena Baekhyun malu mendengar bisikan teman-teman sekelasnya saat namja itu mengenggam erat tangannya, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melepas genggaman itu. Apalagi tadi Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa di depan Heechul seonsaengnim untuk membela Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang harusnya mendapat hukuman hari itu, malah disuruh duduk dan Chanyeol yang harus menanggung hukuman itu seorang diri.

Meskipun aneh, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol adalah namja yang sangat baik, dan Baekhyun dengan tega berbuat seperti itu padanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan betapa tersakitinya hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

Saat jam istirahat, usai menjalankan hukuman, Chanyeol duduk sendirian di bangkunya di pojok kelas. Sebuah pemandangan yang biasa bagi Baekhyun karena Chanyeol biasanya memang makan sendirian di bangkunya. Namun Chanyeol tidak makan sama sekali dan hanya membaca buku, sedangkan Baekhyun makan enak bersama teman-temannya yang lain di dalam kelas. Baekhyun teringat bekal Chanyeol yang diberikan pada anak kucing di jalan tadi pagi, tentu saja namja itu jadi tidak bisa makan. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah bangku Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya yeoja itu membagi makanannya ke sang namja aneh dan meminta maaf padanya, namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Yang merasa malu jika teman-temannya mulai menggodanya jika mendekati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berniat meminta maaf pada Chanyeol usai jam pulang sekolah, karena biar bagaimanapun masih ada perasaan mengganjal di hati Baekhyun karena sudah membuat Chanyeol begitu kecewa hari ini. Namun Chanyeol sudah pulang duluan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menemuinya. Baekhyun tak punya harapan lain selain bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di tempat anak kucing tadi pagi.

Baekhyun akhirnya melewati jalan tempat kardus anak kucing tadi pagi berada. Namun tak ada Chanyeol disana, Baekhyun hanya menemukan kardus yang berisi anak kucing -yang untungnya masih hidup-. Induk kucing itu juga sudah berada di kardus sekarang, dan giliran syal merah milik Baekhyun yang sekarang menghilang.

"Mungkin saja sudah diambil orang. Syalku kan mahal" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan akhirnya berlutut disebelah kardus berisi kucing - kucing itu.

"Hai anak kucing. Pasti kau senang indukmu sudah berada disini" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus anak kucing itu yang tertidur disebelah induknya.

"Sekarang aku yang sedih. Aku sedih karena kesialan banyak menimpaku hari ini" Baekhyun melanjutkan monolognya. "Dan aku sudah mengecewakan namja yang menolongmu tadi pagi. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Anak kucing itu hanya diam, sementara sang induk menguap lebar dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Chanyeol ssi.. Mian.. Jeongmal mianhae" kata Baekhyun lirih.

"Baekie! Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yeoja yang memanggil namanya barusan. Kyungsoo ternyata menyusul Baekhyun dan bertemu disana.

"Kyungie.. Huhu.. Kyungie.. Hiks.."

Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya ingin menertawai Baekhyun yang sedang berlutut di pinggir jalan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah memasang wajah akan-menangis-sesaat-lagi.

"Wae Baekie?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat dua yeoja itu berada, seorang namja melihat dan mendengar itu semua. Sebuah syal merah ditangannya semakin tergenggam dengan erat.

"Gwenchana Baekhyun ssi.."

**TBC**

_annyeong readerdeul~ author kembali lagi dengan chapter 3 ini._

_semoga nggak jadi semakin gaje dan hancur nee TT_TT_

_Tapi kalo makin gaje dan ancur author mo minta maaf + bowing 90 derajat TT_TT_

_dan mian kalo chapter ini pendek banget TT_TT_

_jeongmal gomawoyo buat yang udah ngereview ^_^ review kalian semangat buat author untuk ngelanjut fic ini loh :')_

_btw reader ada yang bingung ama fic ini? kalo ada bisa tanya author lewat review ne.. wkwk XD_

**mind to review again? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Rainbow Love

**Author : **Purple Unicorn

**Cast(s) :** EXO members, and other SM artists as cameo

**Pairing(s) : **various pairings

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer :** EXO milik Tuhan dan SM entertainment ^_^

**Warning** : genderswitch and typo everywhere. mianhae ~_~

**a/n** : fanfic pertama saya di ffn. Im sorry if it's really bad story. enjoy my ff ^_^

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPTER IV**

Seorang yeoja sedang duduk di ayunan dengan wajah tertunduk. Pout terbentuk di bibirnya membuat bibir plump merahnya itu terjulur dengan imut. Mata sayunya yang biasa memancarkan binar-binar semangat kini teredup layu. Yeoja itu adalah Xi Luhan.

Sepulang sekolah Luhan langsung pergi ke tempat favoritnya, yaitu taman bermain. Luhan sedang ingin menyendiri sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya menghindar dari Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin sedikitpun Sehun melihatnya dirundung kekesalan atau kesedihan. Bagi Luhan, kebahagiaan Sehun adalah prioritasnya, dia tidak ingin kesedihannya membuat Sehun sedih juga, yang akhirnya membuat mata berbentuk bulan sabit favoritnya itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Ya, Kejadian tadi siang saat Kris bilang kalau dia begitu berlebihan pada Sehun cukup menohok hatinya. Semua orang memang mengatakan kalau Sehun adalah namjachingunya yang kekanakan, dan Luhan mengakuinya. Tapi apa salah jika dia berlebihan? Atau rasa sayang Luhan pada Sehun sudah melampaui batas?

"Tebak thiapa ini~" tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mata Luhan dari belakang. Aroma baby cologne yang khas yang sangat dikenalnya seketika menenangkan kekesalan di hatinya. Dan di luar kepala Luhan bisa menebak kalau namja dibelakangnya itu adalah Sehun. Luhan sadar, tempat ini tidak cocok untuk menghindar, karena biar bagaimanapun namjachingunya yang tampan itu akan menemukannya. Tentu saja, karena taman bermain ini adalah tempat favorit Sehun juga.

"Nae baby ulf, Thehunie~ Iya kan?" ujar Luhan dengan tepat dan langsung membuat orang dibelakangnya itu mendengus kesal.

"Uh.. Nuna selalu bitha menebak dengan benar" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuka tutupan tangannya di mata Luhan. Luhan terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Sehun yang baginya terlihat sangat imut. Apapun tentang Sehun memang selalu terlihat imut dimata seorang Xi Luhan. Sehun lalu duduk di rumput, menghadap Luhan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pangkuan Luhan.

"Uri Thehunie lelah sekali hari ini?" tanya Luhan sambil membelai rambut coklat Sehun dengan sayang.

"Eung.." Sehun hampir memejamkan matanya karena belaian Luhan ditambah semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuatnya tambah mengantuk, namun tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya dan merogoh tasnya dengan semangat.

"Nuna lihat ini!" Sehun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memperlihatkannya ke Luhan. "Nuna lihat. Hari ini ada ulangan mendadak fithika dan aku mendapat nilai theratus. Hebat kan?" kata Sehun layaknya sedang menunjukkan kertas ulangan pada umma dan appanya.

"Omona.. daebak~" Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Padahal hari ini ulangannya mendadak. Dan nuna tau, hanya dua orang thaja yang lulus. Hahaha..." cerita Sehun dengan bangga.

"Oh? Jinjjayo?"

Dan Sehun akhirnya menceritakan tentang semua kejadian disekolahnya hari ini. Tentang teman sebangkunya, Jongin, yang juga lulus di ulangan itu padahal dia adalah namja biasa-biasa saja di kelas, tentang Donghae seonsaengnim yang memergokinya saat dia dan Jongin sedang mengirim surat, tentang Kyungsoo yang membantunya mengikat tali sepatunya hari ini, dan masih banyak kejadian lainnya yang masih bisa diingat olehnya. Luhan mendengar segala cerita Sehun dengan antusias layaknya seorang pendengar yang baik.

Di depan Sehun, maka kau akan menemukan Luhan yang berbeda. Luhan akan terlihat lebih dewasa. Emosinya yang biasa meluap-luap itu menghilang entah kemana jika Luhan sudah berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo mengajarimu mengikat tali sepatu?" Luhan akhirnya membuka suara usai Sehun mengakhiri cerita panjang lebarnya.

"Eung. Dan ini hathilnya" Sehun memperlihatkan hasil ikatan tali sepatunya dan Luhan langsung tergelak.

"Masih tetap berantakan."

"Habis kyungthoo nuna mengajarinya thambil mengomel. Bagaimana aku bisa konthentrathi?!" protes Sehun.

Luhan semakin tergelak dan kembali mengacak rambut Sehun dengan sayang, "Yang penting kau sudah berusaha, Hunnie."

"Fyuhh.. Yah begitulah nuna." ujar Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya. "Dan bagaimana dengan hari nuna di sekolah?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat Luhan harapkan untuk tidak keluar hari ini akhirnya ditanyakan juga. Sehun memang kekanakan, namun Luhan tahu Sehun adalah namja yang peka, yang tahu tentang apa yang orang rasakan disekitarnya sehingga orang tersebut tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Namun Luhan masih berharap Sehun tidak menyadari aktingnya hari ini.

Luhan pun tersenyum, "Hari nuna.. Menyenangkan~~" katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya berharap Sehun akan mempercayai senyuman palsunya itu. Namun apa reaksi Sehun yang didapatkannya?

"Sepertinya tidak semenyenangkan itu" Sehun memicingkan matanya.

"Eh? Ani. Kenapa Thehunie berpikiran seperti itu?" kata Luhan sambil masih berusaha terlihat seceria mungkin meskipun jantungnya mulai berdegup gugup. Sehun masih tetap memicingkan matanya.

"Nuna jangan bohong."

Salah satu hal yang paling Luhan tidak sukai dari Sehun adalah saat dia sedang bersikap serius seperti ini. Luhan lebih memilih Sehun yang kekanakan. Namja yang disebelahnya seperti orang lain saja, yang sedang menyembunyikan jiwa kekanakan dan polos Sehun entah kemana.

"Aniya. Nuna tidak bohong, Thehunie. Lihat.. Nuna senyum kan?" Luhan masih berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin.

"Nuna.. Kenapa kalau punya mathalah nuna tidak pernah cerita padaku?" tanya Sehun seperti mengabaikan senyuman Luhan dihadapannya. Dan Luhan pun hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada Sehun. Namun Luhan masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya, tidak akan pernah membuat Sehun terbebani oleh masalahnya. Sehun adalah adik kecilnya tersayang yang masih polos dan belum mengerti apa-apa, Sehun harus menjalani kehidupannya dengan ceria tanpa ada satu masalah pun yang membebaninya. Luhan pun memutar otak bagaimana caranya agar namjachingunya itu percaya padanya.

"Hmm. Thehunie masih belum percaya eoh?" Luhan tiba-tiba beringsut dari ayunannya dan ikut duduk di rumput bersama Sehun. Seringai jahil muncul di bibirnya, pertanda bagi Sehun untuk harus segera menjauh dari yeojachingunya itu. Namun Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar karena Luhan langsung menggelitiki perut Sehun hingga namja itu tidak tahan karena geli.

"Ah nuna hentikan! Nuna~ Hahaha~" kata Sehun sambil tergelak. Namun seperti tidak mendengar Sehun, Luhan tetap menggelitiki namjachingunya itu hingga keduanya berguling-guling di rumput.

"Masih belum percaya eoh? Thehunie masih belum percaya pada nuna?"

"Hahahaa. Nuna~~! Hahaa.. Hentikan.. Ya sudah.. Hahaha.. a-ku percaya kalau hari Lulu nuna disekolah ini menyenangkan.. Nuna hentikan~~"

Luhan akhirnya menghentikan gelitikannya dan Sehun masih tetap tertawa karena rasa geli akibat gelitikan Luhan masih terasa. Keduanya akhirnya tetap berbaring di rumput karena kelelahan. Luhan yang kelelahan karena menggelitiki Sehun, dan Sehun yang kelelahan karena menahan rasa geli akibat digelitiki oleh Luhan.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya sambil memandang langit cerah sana awan putih beriringan di langit biru dengan indah. Usai nafasnya sudah kembali tenang, Luhan lalu memandang namja yang berbaring disebelahnya yang sedang memandang langit. Wajah yang sangat tampan, namun siapa sangka dibalik wajah tampan itu ada sifat kekanakan dan kepolosan dibaliknya.

Luhan akhirnya juga mengikuti pandangan Sehun, kembali melihat awan putih yang berjalan beriringan diatasnya.

"Thehunie.."

"Ne nuna?"

"Apa kau menyayangi nuna?"

"Mwo?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan yang beriringan ke wajah Luhan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba nuna bertanya theperti itu?"

"Jawab saja iya atau tidak" mata Luhan masih memandang awan beriringan.

"Iya. Aku thangat menyayangimu Nuna. Kenap-"

"Apa nuna berlebihan padamu?"

"Berlebihan? Makthud nuna apa?"

"Jawab iya atau tidak Thehunie~"

"Tidak. Nuna kenapa thih?"

Luhan langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Sehun pun langsung ikut duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Nuna wae? Berarti nuna berbohong padaku kan? Nuna thebenarnya punya mathalah di thekolah kan hari ini? Apa saat rapat othis tadi?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi sambil memegang lengan Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam, tidak menggubris sama sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sehun dan menatap namjachingunya itu. Luhan menatapnya semakin dalam dan dalam hingga tanpa sadar wajah mereka sudah tinggal beberapa senti saja dan Luhan bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang mulai tercekat. Namjachingunya itu seperti diam terbujur kaku karena menyadari apa yang bisa saja dilakukan Luhan padanya dengan jarak sedekat itu. Apakah Luhan akan memberikan first kiss padanya hari ini? Karena jujur saja, selama mereka pacaran Sehun hanya merasakan kecupan Luhan sebatas di pipi dan kening, tidak pernah di bibir sama sekali. Luhan mendengar degup jantung Sehun yang mulai berdebar semakin kencang. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan..

Chup~

Kecupan Luhan akhirnya mendarat di sudut bibir Sehun. Ya,hanya disudut, nyaris tepat di bibir. Entah Sehun harus merasa lega karena akhirnya Luhan tidak mencium tepat di bibirnya atau harus kecewa karena first kissnya ternyata tidak terjadi hari ini. Luhan menatap Sehun lagi dan membelai pipi Sehun yang masih terlihat pucat karena gugup.

"Thehunie gugup heum?"

"N-nuna.." wajah gugup Sehun berubah dipenuhi rona merah. Luhan terkekeh dan mencubiti pipi sang namjachingu.

"Uh..Nuna twakeett~~"

"Dan sekarang.. Ujian kedewasaanmu bertambah satu. Tidak hanya mengikat tali sepatu dengan benar, tapi kau juga harus berani kalau nuna cium di sini" Luhan mengelus bibir Sehun dengan jempolnya yang sekarang terjulur imut.

"Nuna curang~~! Masa' ujian kedewathaannya harus berthambah thatu lagi.. Uhh~~ Nappeun nuna~" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Dan untung saja taman bermain sedang sepi. Kalau tidak mungkin pengunjung lain akan heran sejak kapan ada anak kecil bertubuh sebesar Sehun.

"Thehunie fighting! Hahaha.." Luhan malah tertawa diatas penderitaan Sehun dan Sehun semakin menjulurkan bibirnya. Dibalik tawanya, Luhan mendesah lega karena akhirnya Thehunienya yang kekanakan itu sudah kembali.

"Ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku traktir bubble tea di tempat baozi nuna?"

Saat mendengar kata bubble tea mata Sehun langsung mengerjap-ngerjap layaknya anak kecil yang akan dibelikan mainan baru.

"Bubble tea baozi nuna?! Sudah lama kita tidak kethana. Aku mau nuna~~!" ujar Sehun semangat. Sehun yang kesal tadi pun langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Kajja~" Luhan menarik Sehun untuk berdiri. Dan saat Sehun baru saja berdiri, Luhan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dari belakang. "Tapi kau harus menggendong nuna yah.. Nuna capek sekali di sekolah"

"Uwaa.. Tapi nuna kan berat~" protes Sehun. Namun Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat Luhan sudah meloncat ke punggungnya. Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat akibat hantaman tubuh Luhan.

"Kajja~ Let's Go~~!" kata Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas, tidak menggubris sama sekali protes Sehun.

"Nuna! Harusnya murid-murid di sekolah kita itu tahu kalau yang kenanakan itu sebenarnya Lulu nuna. Uh!"

"Lalala~~ Lalala~ Awuuuu~ Ah saranghaeyo~!" Luhan malah mendendangkan lagu yang sering didengarkannya di radio belakangan ini sambil tertawa tergelak mengabaikan protes Sehun. Setelah beberapa menit, Luhan akhirnya menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Thehunie~"

"Eum?"

"Tharanghaeyo" kata Luhan lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun lagi.

"Nado tharanghaeyo Lulu nuna" jawab Sehun sambil terkekeh karena pernyataan cinta random Luhan barusan.

"Thehunie~" kata Luhan lagi,namun suranya teredam di pundak Sehun, "Mianhae kalau nuna- jahjskadhsadsshdghsjagsjhdgshdghsgd" Sisa omongan Luhan tidak terdengar jelas karena Luhan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Mwo?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Aniya. Cepat jalannya.." kata Luhan sambil mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya. Sehun hanya terdiam, sepertinya masih memikirkan apa yang barusan Lulu nunanya katakan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin berkata, 'Mianhae kalau nuna selalu bersikap berlebihan padamu'

Selama beberapa menit suasana hening karena tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Hanya derap langkah pelan Sehun yang terdengar, dan suara nafas Luhan yang terdengar jelas dari pundaknya.

"Nuna.. Lulu nuna?"

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun berpikir bahwa Luhan sudah tertidur dan akhirnya meneruskan perjalanannya. "Nuna thangat lelah ya?" tanyanya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Nuna.. Aku menyayangimu. Tolong jangan dengarkan kata mereka tentang thikapmu kepadaku. Kan aku yang merathakannya, bukan mereka. Lulu nuna jangan thedih lagi ne" kata Sehun seolah Luhan mendengarnya. "Nuna tharanghaeyo~"

Sehun tidak tahu, kalau sebuah senyuman sedang terukir di wajah yeoja yang sedang menggelamkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Thehunienya semakin dewasa, bahkan sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari yang dia bayangkan.

Gomawo Thehunie. Nado tharanghaeyo~ Yeongwonhi..

**XOXO**

Baekhyun baru saja mengakhiri curhat panjang lebarnya dengan Kyungsoo tentang apa yang dirasakannya hari ini. Kata 'menyesal' adalah kata yang paling banyak diucapkan pada yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya. Berlembar-lembar buntalan tissue berserakan di kamarnya karena air mata yang tidak juga berhenti mengalir di wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Kyungie eotoke? Aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Huhuu"

"Dan ini sudah keberapa ratus sekian kau mengucapkan kata 'menyesal', Baekie" Kyungsoo akhirnya capek juga mendengar curhat Baekhyun yang diulang-ulang terus seperti kaset rusak. Dia mengambil satu lembar tissue terakhir dari box tissue didepannya dan menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun. "Sudah. Minta maaf saja pada namja aneh itu. Gampang kan? Setelah itu kau tidak ada masalah lagi dengannya."

"Kenapa sih kau dan teman-teman sekelas yang lain selalu bilang Chanyeol itu namja aneh?!"

"Loh kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah? Bukannya kau juga sering menganggapnya seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, bingung karena Baekhyun mendadak emosi.

"T-tapi.. Pagi ini saat aku bertemu dengannya. Dia berbeda." jawab Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya "Kyungie.. Kau harus tahu, Sebenarnya Chanyeol itu tidak seaneh yang kalian bayangkan. Dia namja yang sangat baik" lanjutnya, mencoba mengubah jalan pikiran Kyungsoo tentang Chanyeol.

"Tetap saja aneh" tanggap Kyungsoo acuh sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil beberapa koleksi majalah Baekhyun di rak majalah didekatnya.

"Hufff.. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan siswa lain di kelas" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Baekie ah.. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi sensitif soal Chanyeol sih? Apa karena kau merasa sangat bersalah padanya kau jadi seperti ini?" Kyungsoo kembali duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan membuka salah satu majalah yang diambilnya.

"Aniya Kyungie. Aku.. Aku berpikir aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat dan ingin bersahabat dengannya." Kyungsoo langsung menutup majalah yang dibacanya dan memandang Baekhyun aneh. "W-wae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yah Byun Baekhyun! Dia namja yang aneh. Dan kau masih mau bersahabat dengannya? Bagaimana kalau itu hanya kamuflase? Bagaimana kalau usai kau menjadi sahabatnya, lalu tiba-tiba kau diajak ke rumahnya. Dan ternyata kau disekap dalam rumah. Dan.. Dan.. Dia.. Dia lalu membunuhmu dan.. Mayatmu tidak ditemukan karena kau dijadikan santapan olehnya"

"Suuusshh Kyungie! Kau berlebihan!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo malah tergelak melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Aku serius! Habis penampilan dia seperti itu sih Bagaimana orang tidak menganggapnya aneh?" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jahat! Huhuu.." Baekhyun menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Kyungsoo yang merasa kasihan akhirnya mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Huf.. Ya sudah. Terserahmu saja sih kalau kau mau bersahabat dengannya. Tapi aku tidak ikut-ikutan ya" Baekhyun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan berbinar-binar. "Tapi... Jangan mencoba meyakinkanku kalau dia itu namja yang tidak aneh. Selama dia masih berpenampilan seperti itu aku akan tetap menganggapnya aneh dan tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya" dan Baekhyun langsung tertunduk lesu lagi. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya kali ini dan kembali serius membaca majalah.

"Kyungie"

"Hmm?"

"Tumben kau membuka-buka majalahku"

"Aku sedang mencari resep masakan di majalahmu. Isinya tidak hanya ramalan zodiak bodohmu itu kan?" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang dibacanya. Baekhyun langsung protes.

"Yah! Ramalan zodiak itu tidak bodoh! Huh.. Tapi ada yang meleset sih hari ini. Aneh.." kata Baekhyun teringat bahwa warna merah sama sekali tidak membawa keberuntungan padanya hari ini.

"Tuh kan.. Ada yang meleset juga akhirnya. Makanya jangan terlalu percaya pada zodiak" ujar Kyungsoo yang sangat tahu kalau sahabat tersayangnya itu selalu percaya pada ramalan zodiak.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya tidak memperdulikan kata Kyungsoo. Baginya zodiak sudah menjadi pedoman hidup dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mencari resep masakan?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Euumm.. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Joonmyun oppa besok"

Baekhyun menatapnya sinis begitu mendengar nama itu disebut, "Oh wow.. Sepertinya hubunganmu dengan dia naik satu level"

"Yah! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil balas menatap Baekhyun sinis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Chukkae.." kata Baekhyun memberi selamat pada Kyungsoo namun dengan nada datar.

"Ne kamsahamnida" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan nada datar juga.

Kalau Kyungsoo tahu benar Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa lepas dari ramalan zodiak, maka Baekhyun tahu benar kalau Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa lepas dari seseorang bernama Kim Joonmyun.

Baekhyun memang tidak punya masalah atau dendam pada Joonmyun, namun Baekhyun hanya tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu menaruh harapan besar kalau Joonmyun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Apalagi sejak seorang penggemar rahasia berinisial KJ mengirimi surat setiap hari di lokernya. Baekhyun takut suatu saat Kyungsoo akan tersakiti oleh harapannya sendiri, karena Baekhyun memiliki firasat buruk, kalau Joonmyun hanya menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai dongsaeng dan KJ sang penggemar rahasia bukanlah Kim Joonmyun.

Tentu saja sebagai sahabat yang baik, Baekhyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh Baekhyun? Baekhyun tidak bisa melarang Kyungsoo untuk jatuh cinta pada Joonmyun. Di dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun, setiap orang punya hak untuk merasakan cinta. Dan inilah Baekhyun, yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berharap agar firasat buruknya itu tidak terjadi. Dan diam-diam berdoa akan datang namja lain yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya.

Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan pencariannya tentang resep apa yang akan dimasakkan untuk Joonmyun besok dan Baekhyun yang bosan mulai membereskan tissue-tissue yang berserakan di kamarnya.

"Oh Baekie.. Apa kau punya kenalan adik kelas?" tanya Kyungsoo usai mereka terdiam beberapa lama.

"Ada beberapa. Kenapa Kyungie?"

"Apa kau kenal dengan namja.. Err.. Tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya hitam, dan kulitnya agak gelap. Tau tidak?"

"Heumm." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mengingat-ingat ada tidak kenalannya adik kelasnya yang seperti itu. "Sepertinya.. Tidak kenal. Dan aku tidak tahu ada junior kita yang berkulit gelap"

"Heumm.." Kyungsoo mengambil tas didekatnya dan mengeluarkan buku berisi kumpulan puisi yang ditemukannya di koridor tadi siang. "Tadi ada seorang namja yang menabrakku dan sepertinya dia menjatuhkan buku ini"

"Oh?" Baekhyun mengambil buku itu lalu membacanya. "Omoo.. Puisinya bagus sekali. Ternyata masih ada ya namja yang memiliki buku seperti ini"kata Baekhyun yang dibuat melting sendiri karena membaca puisi-puisi dibuku itu.

"Ne.. Aku ingin mengembalikannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa, kelasnya dimana." kata Kyungsoo sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

" Eh.. Tapi kau punya kenalan anak kelas 1 kan? Yang cadel itu?"

"Ah Sehunie! Benar juga. Baiklah.. Aku akan menanyakan padanya besok"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Entahlah, kenapa tiba-tiba dia berharap Kyungsoo bisa berkenalan pada namja pemilik buku itu.

**XOXO**

Malam harinya..

Seorang namja berjingkat-jingkat, menuju sebuah kamar, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan. Namja itu menyeringai karena pintunya tidak terkunci. Saat namja itu membuka pintu, ruangan didalamnya redup karena hanya lampu belajar saja yang dinyalakan. Sepertinya orang didalam kamar itu sudah tidur. Sang namja tahu kalau seseorang didalam kamar itu tidak bisa tidur dengan kondisi kamar yang terang, tapi juga tidak bisa tidur jika kamarnya terlalu gelap.

Sang namja terkikik dan menyelinap masuk sambil tetap membuat keributan seminimal mungkin agar seseorang didalam tidak terbangun. Lalu namja itu kembali berjingkat-jingkat, dan berjalan menuju meja belajar. Seringai dibibirnya semakin lebar saat melihat sebuah diary bercover hitam tergeletak diatas meja belajar. Sang namja melihat ke arah tempat tidur, memastikan bahwa seseorang di kamar itu memang sudah tertidur, lalu duduk di kursi dengan tenang. Tangannya meraih diary itu, mengelus emblem bertinta emas dan bertuliskan KJ di cover depan diary dengan ibu jarinya sebelum membukanya. Lalu sang namja membuka diary itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini nae dongsaengie?" gumam namja itu sambil membuka halaman diary satu persatu. Akhirnya dia sampai di halaman yang dimaksud, kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Dan sang namja mulai membacanya dengan serius.

_Eotoke? Eotoke? Eotoke? __

_Kim Jongin! Neo jeongmal baboya! Babo! Babo! Babo_!

"Eung.. Jongdae hyung~~"

Sang namja terduduk kaku karena seseorang didalam kamar itu tiba-tiba memanggil namanya saat baru saja membaca dua kalimat pertama di diary yang dipegangnya. Apakah hari ini perbuatannya akan ketahuan?

"Kau sangat jel.. lek~"

Sang namja yang sekarang diketahui bernama Jongdae itu langsung menghela nafas lega karena ternyata dia hanya mengigau. Tapi dalam hati kesal juga karena dalam tidur, dia sempat-sempatnya mengatai Jongdae jelek.

"Yah Kim Jongin! Dongsaeng kurang ajar!" desis Jongdae. Dan sekarang kita juga tahu, kalau seseorang didalam kamar adalah Jongin, yang ternyata adalah dongsaeng dari Jongdae. Jongdae lalu melanjutkan membaca diary Jongin.

_Kau bertabrakan dengannya, Kim Jongin! Iya.. Dia, Do Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik, manis, imut, dan seksi bagaikan bidadari tutun dari surga itu! Asdfghjklasdfghjkl!_

"Pfffttttt.." Jongdae menahan tawanya usai membaca kalimat itu.

_Dan apa yang kau lakukan.. Kau hanya gelagapan dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kau tidak membantunya untuk berdiri! Bahkan kau tidak meminta maaf padanya. Apa kau tidak lihat mata lebar nan indah itu semakin melebar saat dia menatapmu dengan marah? Arhh.. Bahkan saat marah saja dia masih terlihat menggemaskan. Yak! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Kim Jongin?! Aishh.. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi seperti fanboy begini -_-" Pokoknya neo jeongmal baboya Kim Jongin! Babo!_

"Memang.." gumam Jongdae.

_Dan lebih bodohnya lagi kau juga menjatuhkan buku kumpulan puisi yang baru saja kau pinjam di perpustakaan. Apa yang akan kau kirimkan pada Kyungsoo besok eoh?!_

_KIM JONGIN, U'RE DEAD!_

"Aigoo.." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Jongdae usai membaca diary dongsaengnya hari ini. Jongdae lalu menutup diary itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Jongin.

Jongin tidur dengan posisi selimut hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hanya kepalanya saja yang kelihatan. Bibir plumpnya mengeucut dan keningnya mengerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu Jongdae meletakkan telunjuknya di bagian tengah antara kedua alis Jongin, akhirnya wajah Jongin kembali tenang seperti biasanya.

"Dasar Jongin. Kalau kau suka pada yeoja itu kenapa tidak berani mendekatinya secara langsung. Malah pakai surat rahasia. Ckckck.. Memangnya ini sudah tahun berapa?" kata Jongdae sambil menatap wajah Jongin. Jongdae memang tahu semua yang dialami Jongin, meskipun namja itu sangat tertutup. Apalagi kalau bukan karena hampir setiap malam Jongdae masuk kekamar adiknya itu dan membaca diarynya diam-diam.

"Sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengannya, malah kejadian seperti itu yang kau alami. Menyedihkan~" Jongdae menggigit bibirnya, memasang wajah empati ala drama sambil mengelus kepala Jongin.

"Jongdae hyung~~" tubuh Jongdae kembali kaku dan namja itu refleks menutup bibirnya karena mengira Jongin terbangun karena suaranya.

"Ken..napahh.. Kau mau sa.. jah.. pada yeoja.. berr.. pipii bak..pao seper.. ti.. it.. tuhh~"

Ternyata Jongin kembali mengigau dan Jongdae rasanya ingin menjitak kepala Jongin sekarang juga.

"Uh! Ya sudah.. Lebih baik hyung keluar saja sebelum mendengar racauanmu yang semakin aneh. Jonginie fighting! Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja itu" katanya namun dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Usai keluar dari kamar Jongin, Jongdae langsung menuju kamar dan membuka laptopnya. Tidak sabar mengirim e-mail pada umma dan appanya tentang apa yang dialami Jongin hari ini.

**END OR TBC**

_annyeong yeorobeun~ annyeong readerdeul~_

_author lagi sedih, karena yang baca epep ini semakin sedikit. Author sadar epep ini emang jelek bin gaje. Kayaknya author bakal end aja deh kalau nanti yang review makin dikit TT_TT_

_Ah jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang sudah review kemarin.. ^^ Mian belum bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi author benar-benar ngucapin terima kasih buat yang sudah mendukung author ngelanjutin fic ini. Kalian bilang lanjutkan itu aja udah jadi semangat buat author.. kkk^^_

_buat Muthyaaa yang request flashback SuLay kemarin ditunggu aja ne^^ karena author emang sudah ngerencanain buat bikin special chapter untuk masing-masing couple. Kalau epep ini dilanjut tapinya. Hehee.._

_Udah segitu dulu curhatan dari istrinya koko Lay inii *ditabok fans abang unicorn sedunia*_

_Annyeong~_

_**mind to review? TT_TT**_


End file.
